In the above-described linear guide apparatus (i.e., a linear guide), side seals and underseals are used as seal members of a slidingly contact part of the guide rail and the slider. That is, the linear guide apparatus is configured such that a lubricant is sealed in the slider to maintain its capabilities for a long term. For this reason, once the lubricant leaks outside the slider, contamination occurs at its periphery. Besides, if there is a large amount of lubricant leakage, the lubricant in the slider is short and the function of the linear guide apparatus cannot be maintained.
Thus, for example, in PLT 1, side seals are provided to the slider to prevent the leakage of the lubricant from the slider. The side seals are respectively attached on end faces in the linearly moving direction of the slider (hereinafter, the direction in which the slider linearly moves along the guide rail), to prevent the lubricant in the slider from leaking to the outside in the axial direction of the guide rail. Hence, as to the linearly moving direction of the linear guide apparatus, the side seals disclosed in PTL1 are capable of preventing the leakage of the lubricant.
As to the leakage of the lubricant from the bottom face of the slider, however, underseals have to be provided additionally. In PLT 2, the underseals are provided to the slider. The underseal is attached at a part where there is a gap generated between the slider and the guide rail below the sleeve part of the straddling slider, so as to prevent the lubricant in the slider from leaking from the bottom face side of the linear guide apparatus.
In such a situation, when the side seals and the underseals are respectively configured as separate parts, the production is made easy. In this case, in order to prevent the lubricant leakage, hopefully, the side seals and the underseals are adhered to each other without a gap. Thus, for example, in PTL 3, an assistance lip is provided on the rear face of the side seal to fill in a step. Accordingly, the assistance lip of the side seal and an end face of the underseal are adhered at a predefined position, so that the side seal and the underseal are adhered to each other without a gap.